Dramatic improvements in industrial productivity and quality have been achieved with the application of robotic technology. Spinoffs of this technology that will impact everyday life include home robots for housecleaning, lawn-mowing and fast food robots. Against this backdrop, hospitals and hospital laboratories across the country are beginning to consider the benefits of robotic automation. Health care traditionally has been a difficult marketplace for automation because of the complexity of the procedures and the potential health risks. Nevertheless, exciting medical applications such as the use of robots as assistants in surgical procedures have recently been described. Robots will have a significant impact on medical care by eliminating mundane chores, reducing the exposure of personnel to AIDS and other infectious diseases, and lowering labor costs.
In confronting increasing pressure to reduce the cost of providing analytical results, many laboratories have centralized their services to conserve resources. By consolidating services, expensive equipment has less idle time and labor is used more cost effectively. However, centralization may adversely affect the sample-to-result turnaround time by increasing the distance of the centralized laboratory from the origin of the specimen. Frequently, analytical results must be obtained in a short time to provide information for rapid assessment of a situation so that corrective actions may be taken. In medical care, for example, the clinical state of a critically ill patient must be assessed and corrected before a life threatening condition occurs. Similarly, in the outpatient clinic, providing results of blood analysis to physicians while the patients are still in the physicians' office is highly desirable because it obviates the need for a return appointment to discuss abnormal laboratory results. In industrial process control, real-time monitoring of the progress of chemical reactions by on-site analytical techniques prevents dangerous conditions or loss of products.
Until now, improvements in the turnaround of results have been obtained either by dedicated rapid specimen transportation systems or by simplifications of analytical techniques that make the specimen analysis faster. Pneumatic tube systems, mobile carts, and robotic messengers have been used with some success to transport specimens rapidly to the central laboratory, or from a central pharmacy to remote stations. The present invention provides a greatly improved delivery system, and is particularly directed to the use of AGV's in the transport step.